godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ, Supēsugojira) is the main antagonist of the series and an extremely powerful, extraterrestrial crystalline, heavily-modified Godzilla clone kaiju. Bent on killing Godzilla and all his kind, SpaceGodzilla arrived on Earth decades ago and tried to destroy Godzilla and his mother, only for him to be defeated and driven away by the Female Godzilla. Decades later, SpaceGodzilla returned to finish what he started. Aided by Gigan, SpaceGodzilla once again battled Godzilla, whom was aided by Kiryu. However, the space monster was eventually defeated by the Monster King, whom trapped SpaceGodzilla in a worm hole. Biography Origins In the series, Ultraman Hikari hypothesize that the Female Godzilla cells somehow cast into space fell into a black hole and mutated into a partially crystalline life form, which then came out from a white hole. It is not known for certain what caused the Godzilla cells to fall into the black hole. Female Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Pending. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season 3 Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla: Descendent of The Darkness SpaceGodzilla appears in the Season 3 finale. Personality As Godzilla's opposite and evil counterpart, SpaceGodzilla is a highly aggressive extraterrestrial beasty creature hell-bent on killing Godzilla. He is said to be tougher and smarter than Godzilla and appears without any special fanfare. SpaceGodzilla is a malevolent fusion of Godzilla's DNA and an unknown collection of extra-terrestrial minerals and energies. SpaceGodzilla's greatest weapon is the fact that despite his gargantuan frame he possesses human-level intelligence, which makes him a tremendously dangerous threat to all humanity and all of the earth. SpaceGodzilla is also among the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the series (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's friends, etc.). This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Unlike Godzilla, who is depicted as a force of nature, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. According to the Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it. Powers and Abilities Space Godzilla has an unknown potential for psychic abilities: including telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, mind control, and the manipulation of many basic elements. Space Godzilla can temper crystal towers from the earth around him, which he uses to magnify and focus his psychic energies. Space Godzilla's greatest weapon is the fact that despite his gargantuan frame he possesses human-level intelligence. This makes him a tremendous potential threat to all humanity and all of the earth. All of this makes SpaceGodzilla among the most powerful monsters in the series. * Malleable Corona Beam - SpaceGodzilla can launch a very powerful, devastating, lightning-like, highly explosive, red whirling projectile ray beam composed of a pure, unknown solar cosmic radioactive alien energy, which it can control telekinetically into midair, fired from his mouth. This beam is incredibly powerful that it can cause massive explosions as large as he, rivaling his own size, to enemies and can destroy even some of the strongest of opponents. In addition, this beam is extremely malleable that the tip of this beam is pointed, allowing it to stab into a victim before detonating. *'Crystal Tail' - SpaceGodzilla’s tail is incredibly long and can be used as it a whip, capable of bludgeoning most opponents, giving them great pain. In addition, the end of SpaceGodzilla’s tail is tipped with numerous large, pointed crystals that it can use to impale victims and he can surge energy through his tail, which is similar to his energy conduction. *'Energy Shield' - When attacked from any sides, should an opponent fire a beam at SpaceGodzilla, he can erect a very strong, crystal-like energy shield around its entire body, capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of energy-based attacks and reflecting them back at their source. *'Telekinesis' - SpaceGodzilla has and is equipped with strong, enhanced forms of powerful telekinetic abilities, allowing him to move objects and other beings with his mind and grab opponents and throw them around as if rag dolls. He is also capable of using telekinesis to control his surroundings and hold large objects in the air for a long time. SpaceGodzilla can use these against opponents in various ways, such as holding them in place or even tying their appendages in knots. In addition, when using this, he is capable of holding up entire kaiju several hundred meters off the ground and throwing them around like a rag doll. If he chooses to, when he has a telekinetic grip on an enemy, he can also encase them in energy-like rings. *'Crystals' - In order to empower himself, SpaceGodzilla can summon vast fields of crystals in an area. So long as his crystals are in effect, and he still has his shoulder crystals, SpaceGodzilla will have a near-infinite amount of power. **'Crystal Shards' - The crystals SpaceGodzilla unleashes will fire off spear-like, heat seeking, missile-strength crystal shards at the opponents that will send them back several yards. **'Crystal Beam' - The crystals SpaceGodzilla summons can fire powerful beams of lightning-like energy, capable of causing devastating explosions and destroying weaker opponents in just one strike. *'Gravity Tornado' - SpaceGodzilla can generate a powerful gravity tornado with its shoulder crystals, allowing him to move extremely heavy objects and opponents with ease. *'Super Regeneration' - SpaceGodzilla has an enhanced regenerative ability, allowing it to heal non-fatal wounds just as instantly as Godzilla. However, unlike Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla doesn’t have a near impenetrable hide. *'Mind Control' - When looking into the eyes of another being, depending on how strong its mind is, SpaceGodzilla can install a mind control into all but the strongest of minds. *'Energy Conduction' - By grabbing hold of an opponent, SpaceGodzilla is capable of discharging powerful energy through his physical blows at opponents by conducting powerful energy through his touch, similar to Godzilla. *'Telepathic Touch' - By simply touching a human being, in order to communicate with other creatures, SpaceGodzilla can relay his thoughts via telepathy and is capable of communicating with monsters telepathically, allowing them to see his thoughts and vice versa. *'EMP Rings' - When either hovering or flying, SpaceGodzilla can emit powerful EMP rings, capable of short circuiting electronics and machinery. *'Levitation' - While flying, even when encased in his energy shield, SpaceGodzilla can levitate through the air and is able to use his levitation to slam into enemies. Fighting Skills/Capabilities *'Psychic Uppercut' - SpaceGodzilla strikes upward with one of his fists. If space monster has at least two energy cells, then they will be used with the attack and SpaceGodzilla will glow as the move will deal twice as much damage. *'Kick Uppercut' - SpaceGodzilla levitates to do a very high kick. *'Tail Swing' - The extraterrestrial roars tilts his body as he spins to lash out with his tail. *'Kick Overhead' - SpaceGodzilla levitates high into the air and then slams down to attack the foe. *'Crystal Shards' - The crystal(s) will fire off heat seeking shards at the opposing players. *'Telekinetic Grab' - The monster will lift his opponent with his mind, twirl them in the air, and then throw them. *'Aura' - SpaceGodzilla glows with an aura and levitates, causing a slight EMP which will stop his enemies from attacking him. Relationships Other Space Monsters Gallery 3S-T_Battle_5.png 200px-Spacegodzilla.jpg 50943_1232411707.jpg 316581_1256264810956_full.jpg 2960661-tumblr_lod0uoomrg1qad5hlo1_400.jpg cbma1.jpg Godzilla_vs_spacegodzilla_bild_1.jpg Gvs_SPACEG2.jpg Gvsg11.png sg.jpg sg2.jpg spaceg.jpg spacegodzilla.jpg SpaceGodzilla_Fires_A_Corona_Beam.jpg SpaceGodzilla1.jpg spacegodzilla2.jpg SpaceGodzilla-FliesSomeMore01.jpg spacegoji.jpg untitled20.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-16h52m36s102.png Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:The Franchise Category:Toho monsters Category:1990s debuts Category:Hybrids